The Story Of Goku
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Depression, a word describing one's fall. For me, I lost everything. My family, my friends, my freedom, my life. Where I ended up only made me worse and I grew to wish I die. I hated my life, I hated everyone. All I feel now is the pain. Pain of them beating me, pain of them having my body, pain that I'm cutting my arms and legs up. I'm Son Goku and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

I'm the second child of Bardock and Gine and I was born the name of Kakarot. My mother loved me dearly and my father saw a true warrior in me. I have an older brother named Raditz who when father was busy would take me out to train. By the time I was 16 I came out as gay. I was scared as most Saiyans are preserved straight but I'm a lucky one. I was born with a gene that allowed me to have cubs if and when I wanted to when I present. I never really had a connection with girls (despite my 5-year relationship with ChiChi). She knew we wouldn't be together and that hurt me as I did love her but I wasn't IN love with her. Though now we are great friends and she found someone named Damien and I couldn't be happier for her. I wanted her to be happy. That's just how I am. Now as I was saying, I was SCARED as I thought my family would disown me for being gay. But mother had a sense that knew I was different and she just held me as I started to cry. I was afraid and confused and what scared me more was my father coming towards me. Mother wasn't having that and grabbed her pot and beat my poor father to the ground who just wanted to congrats me. I guess I was different enough if my whole family knew I wasn't who I wish to be. Being on a small planet word gets around fast and by the next day, EVERYONE knew I was gay. I had mix feelings as I only wanted my family to know. When I arrived at school, I was shoved against to a wall where someone kissed me and sadly enough raped me. I went home not wanting to go back. I was scared and in a lot of pain. My father was furious and my mother wanted to go on a killing spree. I was rushed to the hospital where I stayed in for 2 days in a healing tank. My parents made me stay home and that's where my life turned to hell...


	2. Chapter 2

Soon I had to go back to school and I hated it. Mother knew that and she wishes she never had to send me back but it's against laws and I couldn't live with myself if I was the cost of them getting kicked out of their groups, fighting for this planet. I arrived just as the same and all I got was dirty looks from everyone. I hated myself more and I felt sick. I lowered my head and walked to my locker, just to be once against pressed against. "So the slut likes it rough?" I froze and I wanted to die right there. "Get the hell off of me!" I shoved him off and punched him before others gathered and wither jumped in or cheered on. I didn't care I was mad, I hated what that person did to me. I fought them all just before the teachers came in and separated us. The 3 fuckers to a unit care and me to the office where I sat, waiting for my parents to come get me. At this time I was crying and shaking. I was PISSED. I wanted to leave soon, I felt sick. 15 minutes later my brother came in and literally grabbed my arm and dragged me out. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted at me. I looked up at him now more pissed and shoved him off. This time I wanted father and mother as I was near breaking down. "They were gonna rape me! What the fuck was I supposed to do?! TAKE IT!?" I felt tears streaming but I didn't care. I wanted to go home, I wanted to cry. I want to leave. The look from Raditz told me he wanted to leave too. We flew home where I meant up with an angry Bardock and a hurt Gine but before I could say anything or before father said anything Raditz spoke up. "Don't, he had a reason. They were gonna rape him again..." I hated the word "again." I was weak the first time and if I didn't react it would have happened again. I didn't know what happen first but all I remembered was screaming out and soon in Bardock's arms where I cried. I was a wreck and mom grew concerned. To this day, they still are...


	3. Chapter 3

In time I had to be pulled out of school. I was home more and I helped as much as I can but I started to grow distant. Being in the same room as father, I grew afraid of him really. And mother seems to sense it as she pulled him away and whisper something in his ear, letting Bardock leave. I didn't know what to do, I DON'T know what to do. I grew panic attacks and anxiety attacks. During those episodes, I would severally cut myself with anything I grab without knowing. I nearly died once as I badly slit my throat. Nearly causing myself to not being able to speak. Mom was getting sick more from stress and father tried his best to support us but in time he was less and less from home and I had to take care of mom. She was weak, thin, and I swear to God I thought she was dying. I grabbed her hand and prayed. I didn't want to lose my mom. She next to Raditz and father, my everything, my world. I just cried, I didn't know what else to do as father and Raditz weren't home. And mother just laid her hand on my cheek. I remember holding her hand and just crying as I can see it in her eyes she was slipping. I don't remember much. Just her closing her eyes telling me she loved me and I will do great things. I lost it and other Saiyans sensed my ki as I just screamed and cried. Yelling out my anger and my pain to the Gods. I blacked out or someone knocked me out, either way, all I saw was darkness. This is the day I was removed from my home, my life, and forced into the army under the King's hand. I lost everything then...


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in a cell, naked. I panicked and curled up in a ball. Thinking I've been raped and now a prisoner to whoever brought me here. I looked around and seen clothes, different from ones I use to wear and put them on. I noticed then my tail was a golden yellow color. 'What the hell happened?' "So you're up, good." I turned around to see another Saiyan in front of my cell. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And you are?" I never saw him, but again being a third class you're lucky to see any other classes besides third and fourth. He just smirked and through the caged rubbed my face. I blushed deeply and I leaned into his touched. "You're well behaved. How older are you?" The way he looked at me I was dying on the inside. "16," I said as normally as possible. He petted me and I purred. I felt safe with him despite him being a stranger. "You will be raised here from now on. Though a third class, you have a power like no other. Even me, a power I can only dream of having." He said angrily and his hand tightens around my jaw. I whimpered in pain and fear, thinking he will hit me or something but he started to pet me again. The anger disappearing. "But from what I saw I can't be angry at you. You lost your mother. A child yourself. Get dressed, someone will lead you to where others are training. You will be a warrior and if good enough my bodyguard." He soon turned around and left and I stood there in confusion but looked at my new clothes. Pitch black spandex with a white and gold chest plate. Some gold and white shoes and white gloves. I tossed those and got dressed as soon as the door opened just as the guy said. He looked nice and even let me know what he was doing and the plan of me staying alive. The only rule he had was, "don't cross the prince"


	5. Chapter 5

"don't cross the prince" that stayed in my head as we head down a large hallway (or it seems to me) before I heard others yelling. 'Sounds like a spar,' I couldn't stop my tail from bristling up. I missed fighting and to think I might get a chance to fight someone, my blood was on fire almost. I needed to KILL someone, beat someone. "Well, if it the slave." I stopped dead in my steps. Fear was all I felt as I recognized that voice. "Yamcha..." "Ah, so you remembered me." He circled me and the other Saiyan. His eyes on me, checking me out. I growled out. "Didn't think they allowed rapist near breeders." I sensed the other Saiyan stiffen and growled out. I didn't care, I don't need protection and I made that cleared as I attacked Yamcha. He didn't have much time to react as I was on him, throwing hits and kicks at him. I hated him as did my family. I was 6 when I was molested by this sick fucker. Thought he was sentenced to death but guess now and that pissed me off more. I was in a blind rage. Other Saiyans joined to separate me from him, took 5 to hold me back and to try to calm me down. I watched what they did to him but nothing. Just helping him up and leading him off the battlefield. I heard a yell mixed with a growl of an animal and all I remembered was a bright golden yellow light as the 5 screamed out and blown off of me. I attacked Yamcha again and everyone who came my way. The last memory I had was everyone down and I held Yamcha by his throat. Fear in his eyes and I remembered laughing but it didn't sound like me. It was dark and sinister and I loved it. I still laugh when I see his face. He had it coming as I whispered "la muerte viene ahora" before I snapped his neck and he went limp in my hand. I remembered laughing then a voice then darkness. Who was the voice...

My Spanish is a bit shaky but I'm using Spanish as a "Saiyan" language


	6. Chapter 6

My head hurts, I felt sick, and again I was in a dark room. I hated the dark yet at the same time I loved it. I can feel my sanity slipping and it brought that sickening smirk back from when I killed Yamcha. As I grew more aware of my surrounding, I sensed someone else in the room and sure enough, someone tall came out of the bathroom. I growled just before they turned on the lights. "Easy I'm not gonna hurt you," the man raises his hands up. I didn't trust him, I couldn't. "Who are you and where am I?" I wasn't going to make this "easy" for the man. I didn't trust him or anyone, I couldn't. "Broly and I'm your roommate..more so." "Roommate huh. Well, I don't need one, I never asked to be here, and I'm leaving." I was mad. I wanted out of there. "If you leave they will kill you." I looked back at Broly and something told me to trust him. I hated that side of me but I just stared. Not sure what to say or do. "Kill me? But why?" I didn't miss the beat of how scared I sounded and I hated myself more for showing fear to this man. "Because of your power level. They fear you more so the King. He sees you as a threat and will more likely end up killing you. Just do as you're told and no one will die...well except for those who seem to know you." He chuckled and something inside of me snapped as I attacked him, choking him. "You know nothing, you understand? Those people will be murdered cold blooded for what they did to me. So unless you want to be on my list I suggest you shut up and as your told." I don't know why I'm so angry. The way he irks me is enough of a blame but deep down he is right. If I am such a "Super Saiyan" then the King will likely go after me and kill me. I let go of him as I feel sick. He rubbed his neck and nothing. Just looked at me as if he's waiting for a response from me. It bothered me and I made it will clear as my only warning to him was me growling before I punched him. But I looked at him in surprise as he caught my fish. That anger turned to spar and in someway I needed to burn this fuel in me. He just smirked and I backed off a bit. Not bothering to stop my tail from wagging a bit. "You're a lot stronger than what you look. How?" I couldn't stop the excitement in my voice. I was intrigued by him. "You're not the only Super Saiyan, Kakarot. Now come, you have a lot to learn and not enough time." He walked by him and millions of questions ran through my head as I followed him. One such as, "how do you know my name?"


	7. Pause

This book will continue in the Summer. Right now school comes first and I'm barely passing on a lot of my classes


	8. Chapter 7

I laid in my bed, tired and thinking about all that happened. One, Broly knew my father as his father worked alongside of mine. Two, Broly was born on the same day I was and we were neighbors (not in the best way as apparently I was a loud mouth and cried for hours on end). And three, I'm not the only Super Saiyan. Broly can go Super Saiyan too and he's far stronger than me but he said I could get stronger, even surpassed him. Soon after that little encounterment, he led me where all Saiyans are held and awaing to be assigned with a group and who our leaders would be. Broly and I, though looked on with distaste were assigned with the Elites, our leader? The Prince of course. When I looked at him I had a sense of want. I felt a sense to kill all that looked at him or even spoke to me. He looked at me as he was giving his speech and he smirked. He must have seen the kill in my eyes. Unlike most Saiyans, my need go kill comes from my ancestors. Meaning my eyes slit and my canines also sharpened and even grew when I snarl. Like an animal. He came to me and I snarled lowly. I was making my claim clear. I'm not a fool when it comes to mates or interests. I knew I was crossing a dangerous line and even Broly was growling at me to quit it. But I couldn't. He stepped in front of me with that same smirk yet he looked pleased almost. "Not the first nor will be the last Saiyan to make a claim. Better what yourself, Kakarot, if you want to live." Others laughed at me, making comments at how a third class can even claim the Prince of all yet the said Prince had a look of promise. There was no real threat in his comment. But more so a challenge, as if looking for a way to make me snap. I wanted to, I wanted to kill them. I felt it and he knew it, I saw it. A glint in his eyes of that promise and he turned back. Making comments of what happened, yet they mean nothing. He and I both knew that. I don't remember much after that. Just us training, me nearly killing 5 people, snapping a few legs, arms, breaking someone's neck. Causing blood to fly everywhere. They all had to hold me down after that as I started to lose control but I saw the Prince and he was watching me and I can see he too had the same look I possibly did. His eyes blown yet his pupils slit and I can see his teeth when he licked his lips. He was teasing me and I lost it. My vision went black but I can smell someone, taste someone. I felt power and need and desire. I felt and still can feel teeth piercing my lip. A breath on my cheek, I stood up heaving panting. I licked my dry lips, trying to calm down. "Oof the smell of heat, been forever since I seen an omega." I looked back at Broly, my body on fire and I whispered out. I didn't know what was going on or what heat was. "Shower now, I'll leave...some items for you when you're done." I was confused and my mind was dead but I got up, not knowing I was on my knees and walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. Let's just say when I came out of the shower, I was embarrassed and shy as fuck on what laid on my bed


	9. Chapter 8

Some days are good, some days are hard, some days I don't remember or know. It's been a month now and I'm missing home. I miss mother, I miss father, hell I even miss Raditz. I heard mother was finally laid to rest and sometimes I leave at night to visit her. I really miss her. She was the reason the family held together. I haven't heard anything from father and last I heard from Raditz was him leaving for a mission. I really have no one. True I have Broly but I prefer to keep any family problems to myself. I may trust him enough to tell my tale of my past relationships and my rapes but that's enough of my life I'll share. I stared out the window (if I can call it that) and something was calling out for me. I felt it in my chest, my heart. I looked over to where Broly laid and he's snoring. I looked back outside, I wanted to know who's doing this. I got out of my bed quietly and out of the room. I ran at full speed to get out of there before flying once I reached outside. I didn't know what to look for but I knew who to look for, the Prince. Out of nowhere I was slammed into the ground and someone was snarling at me. I looked up to see the Prince and what a sight he was. In nothing but boxers (with a noticeable bulge) and his tail waving around. His scent was intoxicating and I loved it all. I called out, submitting. Where the bite mark lays BURNS and my mind was getting fuzzy. He smirked and land just before I jumped him, kissing him. He tasted better than the first time. His hands all over me, removing my armor. I loved it all. He wasn't gentle either but I didn't care. I wanted the pain, I wanted to bleed, to show it was because of him and only him. I was his then, now he is mine as we came, we both marking the other just to start again. Before the Sun rose, we left. My body still craved for him and I know he craved to have me screaming his name again. I smirked, 'can't wait to see you again.' I waited and my heart skipped a beat a little. 'Can't wait to have you, breeder'


	10. Chapter 9

Though we acted normal around everyone, at night we were ourselves. Vegeta, my Vegeta. A proud man with a lot on his shoulders. Especially with this tyrant, Frieza. I hard seeing the anger and I kissed him and he kissed back. Again we were lost in our pleasure. As the days turn to weeks, I was getting sick. I grew week, and I hated the smell of food. I was checked out and surprisingly I was carrying. The word came out and soon Vegeta and I too came out. There was shock but that turn to either great support or great threat. Vegeta also grew very protective me, even made me sleep in his room now. And to my little request, Broly also stays in the castle not far from us. There was nothing formal of us and Vegeta didn't care. He treated me as if I was a pet and any shall have an opinion of it were killed. I didn't care. If not for my situation I would too. What I am worried is then timing of when the cub is born to when we go out and fight. It's a scary timing, a small window. Vegeta don't want me to join for the sake if something happens to me or to the cub but I didn't want him to go either. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him. So we decided we both stay back and let Broly lead everyone. It be a different story if we were to attack Frieza for Vegeta would force me to leave with our child and he stayed behind. I broke down and that was the end of our discussion. I really can't live without him, he was my everything though on short meeting and with rush decisions to get everything ready. I was tired and the cub was taking everything from me that soon I passed out in Vegeta's arms. Not knowing the future was a cold, dark one


	11. Chapter 10

As planned Broly left with the warriors and I stayed with Vegeta. I was getting closer to labor and I was scared something would happen. I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm growing restless and it's taking a toll on me. Even with Vegeta trying to calm down, I was scared. Something was very wrong. And I soon learn why. Frieza is ordering Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and I to go on a mission soon and out of the blue. Sadly we couldn't risk anything from a death to a cub or my death. I had to stay behind while Vegeta and the others left. I did my business but the pregnancy took it's toll on me and I had to have surgery. The process was long and it was a debate if my cub and I were to live. We both did but we both were very weak and had to be looked over. I wasn't getting better but I didn't care as my son was alive. I got worse and due to that I had to have another surgery and placed in a healing tank. I never recovered and they all looked at me as if asking with their eyes the Prince chosen me as a mate. I was banished as well as my son. I left not in exile but with honor and pride. As someday I will rise up and everyone will know me then as Queen of all Saiyans. I left not knowing what has happened to my planet, if my father and brother was alive, not knowing if my mate was alive. When I landed a rather old man found me and he was nice and alone and he knew the way. He was more than happy for me and my cub to stay but not before destroying my pod and changing my name. This is where my story changed, this is where the name Son Goku was born


	12. Author's Note

This is the end of book 1. Look forward to book 2


End file.
